Evil Laugh
The Evil Laugh is a maniacal and loud laugh used by many villains. While evil laughter is certainty something occasionally indulged in real life, it is mainly a time tested staple of fiction. Evil laughs have been used for centuries in fiction to accentuate antagonists. Evil laughs can be traced back to some of the earliest works of fiction like ancient Athenian plays as signature pronouncements of malevolent intent. The basis of this act is to show the villain in question is not committing acts of evil incidentally or for purely practical reasons but instead signals the villain's sadism, relishing in the pain of others, or shows complete detachment from reality and further illustrate the villain's token insanity. The technique has worked so well that it now spans virtually all forms of fiction and has become second nature to nearly every villain of genuine malevolent intent or pronounced insanity. Writing an Evil Laugh In the many medias based on text (comic books, novels, some video games), it became common to represent an evil laugh through the constant repetition of an onomatopoeia that expresses a laugh. HAHAHAHAHA was the most simple and used representation of the evil laugh, but soon many variations appeared, to give more personality to to the villain and his laugh. Some variations are as follow: *''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ''(The most typical of laughs) *''MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ''(A more malevolent type of laugh) *''BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ''(A rounder and fuller laugh) *''GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ''(Same as above) *''NHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '' *''HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! ''(A kind of chuckle) *''GACK ACK ACK ACK!'' (Form of a cough and a laugh) *''MUH HUH HUH HUH! '' *''Heh heh heh'' (A laugh often used for controlled anger) *''HEEHEEHEE! ''(A giggle) *''HAH, HAH!'' *''HAR, HAR! ''(The laugh of a villain with generally low intelligence) *''EEYAH HA HA HA!'' *''MWEE HEE HEE HEE! ''(A mentally deranged laugh) *''UWEE HEE HEE HEE! ''(Same as above) *''BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! '' *''YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ''(Form of a shout and a laugh) *''NUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU'' *''KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU'' *''SHI SHI SHI SHI'' *''KeKeKe'' *'KAKAKAKA!' *''NEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHA!!, an evil laugh normally done by Dr. Carver. *'KYHAHAHAHAHAHA!!, the evil laugh used by Beyond Birthday of Death Note. Some evil laughs are minor variations of others, or even fusions of many other evil laughs. Reasons to use an Evil Laugh Villains can use their evil laughs in many different occasions. Some of them include: *To show their superiority; *To show how magnificent their plan is; *To show the hero that his efforts are all in vain; *To taunt a weaker opponent; *After giving a demonstration of their power; *After killing the hero, or killing one of the hero's friends in front of him; *After going insane; *After finishing a villain song; *After launching a nuclear weapon; *Some villains like to laugh for no reason at all. Gallery Joker Evil Laugh.png|'''Joker's famous evil laugh. Discord_laughing_S2E02.png|'Discords evil laugh. Scott_Laugh.png|'Scott's evil laugh. Ursula cackling evilly.jpg|Ursula' cackling insanely Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8698.jpg|'Jafar's evil laugh Mal Evil Laugh.png|'''Mal's Evil Laugh. Rahzar Wicked Laugh.png|'Rahzar' Wicked Laugh. Terrence_Laugh.png|'Terrences evil laugh. Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg|'Red's evil laugh. Kyle_laughs_mainically-LOTR.png|'''Kyle's Evil Laugh. Clemson_evil_laugh.png|'Clemsons cackling maniacally. Dastardly_Laugh.png|Dick Dastardly's Evil Laugh. Loki's_laugh.png|'Loki's Malevolent Laugh. Eddy's_Laugh.png|'''Eddy's Evil Laugh. Captain Gutt's evil laugh.jpg|'Captain Gutts sinister chuckle. Mr. Burns evil laugh.gif|'Mr. Burns'' evil laugh. Dag chuckling evilly.png|'Dag' chuckling evilly as he shows the hens his chicken-leg keychain. Dr._Blowhole_Laugh.png|'Dr. Blowhole''' laughing evilly. Lord_Shen's_Evil_Laugh.jpg|'Lord Shens wicked laugh Queen_Narissa's_evil_laugh.png|'Queen Narissa' cackling wickedly. Hexxus laughing evilly.png|'Hexxus' laughing evilly. Thrax_laughing.jpg|'Thrax' laughing evilly. Professor_Screweyes_laughing_wickedly.png|'Professor Screweyes' cackling wickedly. RoboGadget_Evil_Laugh.png|'RoboGadget's evil laugh. Forte_Laughing.jpg|Forte' cackling insanely PlanktonEL.png|'Plankton's Evil Laugh. Dr._Facilier_laugh.png|Dr.Facilier' laughing maliciously. Gargamel's maniacal laugh.jpeg|'Gargamel' cackling evilly. Dave's_evil_laugh.png|'Dave' laughing madly Vlcsnap-2013-08-13-19h02m20s169.png|'Dr. Drakken's Evil Laugh. Nigel cackling evilly.jpg|Nigel' cackling evilly Snipe_laugh.png|'Snipe's Evil Laugh. Mannoroth.png|'''Mannoroth Evil Laugh. E4-6.jpg|The Bullies (Elfen Lied) doing their maniacal laugh while torturing Lucy Silver_Spoon_and_Diamond_Tiara_malicious_laughing.png|'Diamond Tiara' & Silver Spoon's malicious laugh. Ren Hoek Maniacal Laugh.jpg|'Ren Hoek' Maniacal Laugh American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.jpg|'Warren T. Rat' snickering maliciously 165.gif|'Devastators arrogant laugh, commonly used on some memes. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-822.jpg|'Prince John''' Chuckling Evilly. Cr13.jpg|'Cruella de Vils Evil Laugh. Peridot's Evil Laugh.jpg|'Peridot's Evil Laugh. Scarlett's_Evil_Laugh.png|'''Scarlett's Evil Laugh. Max's_Evil_Laugh.png|'Maxs Evil Laugh. E_L_-_TDAS.png|The Villianous Vultures laughing evilly at Gwen when she suggests working together as a team. Purple_Guy_Cackle_Gif.gif|'The Purple Guy's Evil Laugh. Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 1.43.18 PM.png|Lord Business' evil laughter. 662803-simpsons_sideshowbob2.gif|'''Sideshow Bob's evil laugh. tumblr_mqwyy8Nxpz1s0469so1_400.png|'Light Yagami' insane laugh tumblr_inline_nrp2csOyCv1tyx97n_500.gif|'Frieza' laughing while destroying Planet Vegeta Laughing_Drake.jpg|'Drake' laughing evilly Zira's_wicked_laugh.png|'Zira' cackling wickedly Ratigan seizing power over London.png|'Ratigan' cackling maniacally seizing power over London Videos Coming soon! Category:About Villains